


Worth his weight in Gold

by Ibenholt



Series: Luke/Aisha Rosen - (The Little Crack Pairing That Could) [2]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Non-Binary Aisha Rosen, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: It's been a year since Aisha took Luke on to work for him.
Relationships: Aisha Rosen/Luke
Series: Luke/Aisha Rosen - (The Little Crack Pairing That Could) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881037
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Ai no Kusabi Creative Challenge December 2019





	Worth his weight in Gold

Aisha took another look at the presents they had received from their brothers. Jewelry, new shoes, vases, portraits, and other valuable things that so clearly told the different Blondies apart.

Hubert always made something himself, being the artistic one. Haynes would give food or handmade items from his farm, and Iason, to everyone’s shock, always splurged, giving them all expensive presents, usually pieces of art. 

A good way to close out the year, he would say whenever they asked.

Aisha left the room to decide where to hang the picture Hubert had given them. They believed they had found the spot when they heard shuffling. They just caught a glimpse of curly red hair before they rushed around the corner, stopping the lurker dead in their tracks.

Luke.

Of course. Luke was always the last one of the gardener-team to leave for the day. Even on a day such as this.

“Fuck!” he yelled, quickly putting something behind his back.

“Sorry! You scared me.”

“Why are you sneaking around? Have I not made it clear you are welcome in the condo?”

“Sure you have! I just thought I shouldn’t disturb you.”

Luke gave them that smile. The smile that betrayed how Luke knew exactly how handsome he was, and that even the icy beauty of Tanagura could melt from it. But Aisha’s curiosity overrode their desire to see Luke grin just a little wider,

“What do you have there?”

“Nothin’…”

“My name is on it.”

“Shit, how’d you…!”

Luke turned to adjust the thing, and Aisha snapped the item from him. It was a bouquet of golden blossoms. Their leaves were a shimmering dark blue, just like the stems. There was still dew on the petals, making them shine even more. Aisha couldn’t seem to look away.

The man in charge of the Rosen estate’s garden had hired Luke despite him knowing very little about plants. In fact, he had even seemed unable to tell a daisy apart from a dandelion. After all, a strong, young man like him was hard to pass up for such a physically demanding job. But a month later, Luke had learned all the names of the flowers in the garden and how to tend to them.

Now, a year later, he had somehow managed this feat. Golden flowers. Something Aisha had dreamed of for years. A fancy they had never seemed to quell, despite how at odds it was with their cold personality. 

“They are beautiful.”

“Thanks. I mean, I’m glad you think so. Imaginary flowers are hard to replicate. But I figured... if anyone deserves it, it's the person who gave me a shot when no one else could be bothered to.” 

Aisha looked at him for a while.

“Were you not going to give them to me?” 

“Oh. Yea, no… I just… I saw everything else you’d gotten. Figured flowers from your own garden was a little sucky compared to like… what is that thing, the fur of an extinct animal?”

“Hardly extinct. There are three left.” Aisha replied, patting the stole. Raoul’s gift. It was quite convenient to have a brother who could easily populate a planet with these same animals, if given only a sample. Therefore, they would hold onto the stole, even when it stopped being as lovely as it was now.

“Right.”

“I have never seen flowers like these.”

“No one has. Except me. Took me over half a year to get it right, but here they are.”

Aisha gently put them down on a dresser.

“I have something for you, as well.”

“Me?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Why? I’m on your payroll! I get to work at the most beautiful place in Eos!”

“I’m aware of that. But I still wanted to. You have made my garden so beautiful this year, and thanks are in order.”

They pulled out one of the drawers. The present was wrapped up in red paper and a green bow. Far too festive for Aisha’s taste, but Luke seemed near ecstatic. He restrained himself, however, and slowly opened the present. Once he saw what it was, he lifted his eyes to Aisha’s.

“Seriously?”

“Yes. May I put it on you?”

“’Course.”

It was a black leather chain with a pale blue stone encased in silver. Luke lifted his hair, and Aisha took a moment to admire his strong neck before placing it on him.

"Hold it towards the light."

Aisha said. Luke obeyed, and watched in wonder as thousands of 'I adore you's in different languages danced on the ceiling.

“This is a bit more permanent than flowers."

"Flowers can easily spell out adoration. Yours are new, but I assume that was what they meant."

They put a hand on the necklace, meeting Luke's eyes,

"You are to keep it on."

"Why? You scared I’m gonna run away from you?”

“Perhaps.”

“No worries. I’m staying put.”

Aisha didn’t resist as Luke reached up and touched their face, nor when they were kissed softly and pressed against the wall, with the flowers laying momentarily forgotten on the dresser.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again, writing about stuff that I need a 48-chapter fic to explain. Anyways, hope you like it!
> 
> Many thanks for Arlonia for helping me! <3


End file.
